Terminals for connecting electric cables or leads to the binding post of various electric control and operating units are generally known. These terminals essentially consist of a conductive metal element having a sleeve or lug at one end and a connecting device at the other end. The sleeve is wrapped in insulating material, usually opaque plastic and receives one end of the lead. This sleeve is properly deformed so as to pinch the lead and prevent it from slipping out. The end of the joint or connector to the terminal of the equipment may be shaped according to need, for instance as a ring, fork or plug, male-female (called "Faston") and so on.
There are known for instance terminals according to FR-A-1321537 and EP-A-029554, in which the terminal is manufactured in separate elements to be assembled. There are also known terminals, according to EP-A-0251054, which is formed by a metallic element wrapped in insulating material presenting a support for the marking device and according to DE-A-3107083, which presents a marking support inserted by clutch on the insulating material.
In this application we refer to the known terminals, commonly used, which, as above clarified, present only the metal element and the insulating element without marking support.
These known terminals are not designed for marking and the cables must therefore be marked, irrespective of the installation mode of the terminal. This means a loss of time during wiring and marking of the electric installations.